User talk:Mainphramephreak
Older discussion (since before 1 January 2013): /Archive Some help I need some help with . I didn't do anything out of ordinary (except for the extra long into quote) but the code is flaking out! The usualy info on the right of the page has drifted to the bottom! Please help!Duggadugga (talk) 19:30, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Updated with new information I liked your cast list, although I don't know who all of them are; US TV doesn't always make it across the pond. As a couple of additions, Judy Dench would make a great Cadsuane, and I can see Vin Diesel as Perrin (he's got that "big man, soft voice" thing). KroSha (talk) 15:24, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Pictures Hey I'm back to try and finish my project and finish as your number 2. Going through there are some terrible pictures up. Do we have to have them, I know they are official but they are hard to look at eg Galad. There is the graphic novel that can be used to update lots of photo's as its made--GuanYu79 (talk) 07:17, February 17, 2013 (UTC) *Looking to put some pictures on here. What are the rules on pictures and where can I find them--GuanYu79 (talk) 22:01, February 24, 2013 (UTC) oh and i'm moving some photo's and putting them in defferent places. Sorry to be a pain but I just can't stand looking at those awful profile photo's--GuanYu79 (talk) 22:13, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Also what is the ewot thing in the template and es thing being but at the bottom of the character page and do you want me to do this as i am updating character pages--GuanYu79 (talk) 21:47, February 20, 2013 (UTC) OK thanks for that, I will leave you or someone else to sort that out then. I'm sure not even sure how to put pictures up--GuanYu79 (talk) 08:33, February 21, 2013 (UTC) **Hey I'm attempting to put some photo's up of characters and still not really sure what I'm doing so please forgive any mistakes and please re size if necessary--GuanYu79 (talk) 21:46, March 8, 2013 (UTC) *Is there something wrong with Arlen Nalaam's character template. At the bottom it has source which i don't think is supposed to be there--GuanYu79 (talk) 10:04, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Featured Wikian Blog live Your interview is live! Come check it out here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Xean/Featured_Wikian:_Mainphramephreak Cheers, Sena 19:41, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Tense Consistency Hiya Mainphramephreak! I figured since you're the admin who sent me the welcome message (thanks for that!), I'd ask you about this. I've noticed that different articles I've looked over on this wiki are inconsistent when it comes to using past or present tense. I figure some of it may depend on what type of page it is, but even on pages of the same category (such as People), I'm finding inconsistencies. I've only edited on one other wiki, and it's a gaming wiki, so the style guidelines may differ simply due to the difference in type of material. I didn't see anything in a quick search of this wiki's style guide or help pages, though I'll admit I didn't search very thoroughly. I was wondering if you could point me in the right direction on this, so I could use the right tense when editing in the future. So far, I've just been keeping it as it already was on pages I've seen, and only changing tense for consistency within an article. If there are conditions (such as whether the person is known to still be alive or not, or which section of the page it's on, etc.) I'd like to be aware of it, so I don't inadvertently edit something incorrectly when addressing other issues. So, do we use past or present tense more often on articles here (particularly for Character articles)? DagnyVin (talk) 20:30, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for the info, and for replying so quickly! I will read over the link you sent, and keep that in mind from now on. Thanks again! :DagnyVin (talk) 01:55, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Great New Book Hello! Have you heard of The Bone Season? It's a great new YA dystopian book series with some aspects along the same veins as the Wheel of Time series (but with a few key differences). You can get more information about the book here. The publisher is offering us some books to give to avid readers active on book wikis that would be interested and you came to mind! It would be awesome to get a read on what you thought of the series and if we could get a great community going on wikis based on these books. The Bone Season is already getting optioned for a film even though it hasn't been published yet, so you would be getting your hands on one of the first copies! We'd love for you to read it, so if you email me your address and name, we'd be happy to send it along. Grace 22:16, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :Hello! I haven't heard from you yet and was wondering if you were interested in the book opportunity? Please let me know by tomorrow if you are so I can pass your information along! Grace 20:35, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Haven't received an e-mail from you yet! It's grace@wikia-inc.com; please send me your information if you'd still like to get the book, thanks! Grace 16:17, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Updating WoT wiki Hi, I love this series.. I would like to help you update and complete this wiki.. There are lot of Chapters without summary.. We can ask others who are interested and work as a team to complete the task. X THE.DRAGON x (talk) 03:40, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I'm getting this error message "Cite error: < ref> tags exist, but no tag was found". Do you know how to add References? X THE.DRAGON x (talk) 08:36, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Can we create a category for Dreadlords? and a Page to list all known Dreadlords? X THE.DRAGON x (talk) 03:26, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Is there a difference between Black Ajah and dreadlords? Here is the quote from AMoL chap 23 but there is no further explaination on it.. so for now I will not add any Black Ajah members to dreadlords unless specified in the book. Is there a difference between Black Ajah and dreadlords? Here is the quote from AMoL chap 23 "“There’s a difference between Dreadlords and Black Ajah?” Amys asked. “Of course,” Sarene said with a calm tone."but there is no further explaination on it.. so for now I will not add any Black Ajah members to dreadlords unless specified in the book. X THE.DRAGON x (talk) 03:10, April 8, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I forgot to sign my previous post.. Sorry for that.. I'm new to this and not use to signing the post.. Fun Wikia Project Hey there, I wanted to let you know about an interesting initiative Wikia is rolling out. We're reaching out to a few trusted admins first about it because we'd really like to involve you guys specifically. Would you be open to working with us and other Wikia Community members in coming up with ideas for our programs? You'd be invited to join developer round-tables, co-author quizzes and other content, and maybe be invited to the Wikia offices in June (we would fly you out of course). I realize that this is intentially vague, but if you're interested and think you can be free to travel around late May - early June, and feel comfortable signing an Non-Disclosure Agreement, we can put you on our list of interested members. We will of course let you know of more details in the future, but if you are interested, please email me at kate@wikia-inc.com to confirm! Kate 20:10, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Removal of spoilers Hi Mainphramephreak, a most concerned sister of the Blue here. What in the world makes you remove the spoiler templates? Have you even considered the effects? One is driven to question your sanity, to quote Galad. Just because it's been three months since the release doesn't mean every piece of information should be spat in the face of everyone, even if there is a main spoiler warning on the head page. I question the wisdom of this action heavily. 16:01, April 15, 2013 (UTC) A sister of the Blue :This is how spoilers have been handled in the past. Three months is long enough for people to have read the book. I am of the personal opinion that if one does not wish to spoil something for oneself, one shouldn't go where information about that something is posted.---- 16:05, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation and Forsaken I remember somewhere in amol that the wise ones and aes sedai who were in Perrin's camp seem more loyal to him than the dragon reborn. Should we change anyone who resides in Perrin's army as affiliated to Perrin?--GuanYu79 (talk) 23:50, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :Tried it with some Two Rivers residents in Perrin's army but it changes the character box colour from green to red. Will change the Wise Ones and Asha'man but what do you think can be done about the others--GuanYu79 (talk) 05:00, April 18, 2013 (UTC) I like the idea of option one. The least amount of work to what we have already done is best. Is there also a way too reflect on the template being affiliated to Perrin like having gold trimming's on the character template to reflect Goldeneyes? I was also thinking of giving his army an unofficial name like the Wolfhead army or something along those lines. What do you think--GuanYu79 (talk) 21:46, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :That character box for Jori Conger is perfect, just what I was trying to envision so well done. Ha I like that nickname you gave. Sums up his band quite nicely--GuanYu79 (talk) 06:28, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Right gone through and changed affiliation for the most part. The few a was a bit unsure of were; Lini, Tallanvor, Gill, Langwin, Breane, Bain, Chiad, Children of Light, Cha Faile, Niagen. Any ideas feel free to adjust--GuanYu79 (talk) 08:12, April 23, 2013 (UTC) My second point is that the majority of the Forsaken pages are quite clumsy and need to be more consistent with each other. Eg Asmodean has his alias character box Jason Nateal, so does this mean that all the Forsaken need their alias' as well such as Gaebril as Rahvin and Sammeal as Brend (I think). Dashiva's page in particular is quite confusing. Finally Danelle's page properly needs to be linked to Mesaana's page as well. Just let me know what you think as I'm happy to do it.--GuanYu79 (talk) 09:54, April 17, 2013 (UTC) I am really sorry for that.My cousin was messing around on my profile and messed that page up.I hope you will forgive me:( Sorry bout that. Hi, thanks for your input on Turak. I want to explain my reasoning a little. I was always taught that when discribing the events in literature to always use the present tense unless events being discribed occur before the character enters the narritive. This is called the Literary Present. Since Turak is alive in The Great Hunt I maintain that present tense is correct. Here are some articles I found to support this opinion. http://writing2.richmond.edu/writing/wweb/litpres.html http://www.vanderbilt.edu/writing/resources/Literary%20present%20tense.pdf I would love to hear what you think about this. Since you are king around here I will defer to you, but I still think the discution has merit. why arent there any videos. "I am the dragon reborn" (talk) 19:23, April 24, 2013 (UTC)"I am the dragon reborn" Page Deletion Hiya Mainphramephreak! Sorry to bother you, but I'm still getting the hang of the way things are done on wikia since the other wiki I'm used to is different, and I accidentally created a page incorrectly. I was trying to create a category page, but added it in the Main namespace instead (Saddlemakers), as well as making an extra unneeded redirect page (Saddlemaker) without the plural by accident before realizing the other mistake. I believe I got the wanted category correct in the end, but I'm not sure how to go about proposing the first two pages for deletion. So I figured I'd bring it to your attention as an admin. Sorry for the trouble! DagnyVin (talk) 03:57, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Recent edits Hey! Thanks for the tips on creating new pages and categories. I'm still getting used to wikia and I wasn't completely sure of all those little details. I will probably work on some more wanted pages in the future, so I will keep those things in mind when I do. Thanks again! DagnyVin (talk) 08:24, April 27, 2013 (UTC)